


Lost and Found 迷途归程

by bbanni



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCU(Animated)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 09:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6848731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbanni/pseuds/bbanni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark渴望着一个家，一个不属于他的人。他想知道为什么。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found 迷途归程

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost and Found](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878720) by [FreshPrincessofCheyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshPrincessofCheyne/pseuds/FreshPrincessofCheyne). 



> 这篇文是在几乎是在三个月之前要的授权，结果一直到现在才全部完成。感谢校对“纸落云烟寒鸦泣”的工作！！！！你简直是神助攻啊！因为原作中的比喻多到难以形容，而且作者的风格非常的文艺，校对也增加了不少难度……不过终于是完成了！！！！  
> 不说了(❤´艸｀❤)大家一起享受这篇文吧！

那东西存在于他们舞会上怀抱不同舞伴时交错的一道轻瞥，存在于他们每次心有灵犀的相视一笑。它存在于他们的争吵中，当他们近的足以感受到对方的热度，看到对方眼眸的颜色时，他们会短暂的停止争论，而这段时间足以让那迷人的蓝宝石落入另一个人的双唇，接着他们会再度开始争辩。它甚至存在于他们之间的寂静，当你了解一个人胜过其他所有甚至你自己的时候，话语就会显得多余。

克拉克看到了它，看到了它的不可能，看到了它的无望。但他会想，如果他一开始就发现了它，它真的令人绝望吗？他似乎开始更加小心的与布鲁斯相处，斟酌着自己的言语，只交流工作方面的话题。他想要去确认是它是否真的毫无希望，也期望这份无望只是他的凭空猜测。克拉克不需要费心去体会活着的感受，去成为普通人，但当他和布鲁斯在一起时，他甚至不用去尝试，他所能感觉到的就是活着。他没法否认这个；他的心跳就像一把在他胸腔里的铁锤，他的大脑在以光速运作，他的骨头就像是果冻一样，细小的汗珠从他身上冒出来。而他几乎不出汗的。他知道他应该放下这种感觉，但那种活着的真实感实在是太令人沉醉了。

布鲁斯从来都没有注意到克拉克的这些变化，因为他觉得这只是克拉尔在做他自己而已。有时这真让克拉克失望，因为在某些日子，就像今天，他想去问布鲁斯，这是没希望吗？真的没有吗？尽管如此，他的直觉告诉他布鲁斯不会明白的。首先，他自己都不能确认他（指克拉克）是否清楚绝望的感觉。他从不绝望。

而今天，克拉克鼓起了勇气去问了他一直想说的。他在布鲁斯夜巡时对他说道，“你曾经感受过绝望吗？”

“无时无刻。”布鲁斯只说了这么一句，但克拉克想知道布鲁斯所感受到绝望是否跟他所说的是一个含义。当然，对于这一点他也不怎么确定。除非他在真的了解的同时也懒得否认它。然后，在哥谭的另一个夜晚，克拉克说，“我感到绝望。”

布鲁斯挑起了眉，“关于什么？”

克拉克耸了耸肩，安静了片刻。“我不知道。”他沉默了将近一个小时。布鲁斯没打断他。“它就是……在那了。”每当你在我身边，就像是缺少了什么……

“我知道你的感受，克拉克。”他期待着布鲁斯继续说下去，解释为什么他知道克拉克的感受，但他没有。尽管布鲁斯的话让克拉克莫名的放松了很多。

“那感觉就像我应该去寻找一些东西。”他说。

“那就去找。”布鲁斯轻声说道。他的声音像温暖的微风一般温和，像满月的光晕一般柔软。

“我不想总惦记着一个可能不存在的事物。”克拉克说，他的披风在风中摇曳。他觉得很冷，而他甚至都不知道冷的定义。但他想象那感觉能将骨肉变为石头，让你指尖发麻直至带来疼痛。布鲁斯看向他。

“我只是不能否认那里的确有些什么。”这是克拉克喜欢布鲁斯的原因之一；不管他说了什么，布鲁斯绝不会评判他。即使在他不能明白的时候，他也会去了解。他能让其他人使他明白从而能帮助他们。

“我会一直在这里帮助你的，Kal。我想你知道这点。”

“我知道。”——他点头——“但我想我必须自己解决这件事。”在他说完这句话之后余下的夜晚，哥谭都像它的守护者一般宁静。又过了几天，克拉克一无所获。他唯一发现的，就是他现在正抬起握紧的拳头想要去敲响布鲁斯的门。他在庄园的上空徘徊了很久，注视着独自在厨房吃饭的布鲁斯，看着他结束了晚餐并走到图书室，坐下来读一本小说。火焰在壁炉里劈啪作响，金黄色的火光将映上了布鲁斯苍白的脸，他纤长的睫毛在锋利的颧骨上投下了阴影，他柔软得就像玫瑰的花瓣般的唇瓣，他因茶的热度而有些许微恼的面容……克拉克在他徘徊的地方闻到红糖和草木的清香。就是这一刻，布鲁斯作为布鲁斯，让他身体发沉，他仿佛已经不再能支撑自己。他的手臂和双腿变得麻木，厚重。一些黑暗的东西，像是在他腹中坠亡的蝴蝶，迅速的游走过全身并迫使他挫败的降落在韦恩庄园的草坪上。

他十分清楚他此刻所感受到的是什么；恐惧。令人窒息的，心悸的，目眩的恐惧。他感到了一股熟悉的渴望，尽管它偏偏不该是他所熟悉的。他从未想过布鲁斯一起度过的夜晚会是如何，从未想过这看起来会如此的安静平和，以及……空虚。就像是缺了一块的拼图，那最关键的一片。经过了一小时，或者两小时，他站在草坪上，陷在草地中并注视着布鲁斯；他翻页时前额上的褶皱，发现什么有趣的内容时划过他嘴角的弧度，或者是他轻抿茶杯所发出的细微的、使人沉溺的声响。睁大的双眼充满生机，犹如那明亮闪烁的蓝宝石一般……克拉克在喉咙深处发出渴求的声音，感到自己的双膝撞上泥土，扬起了烟尘。

在一段时间里，他闭上眼睛，呼吸着布鲁斯的味道，带着甜蜜与香料；紫丁香和胡椒。布鲁斯闻起来就像炎炎夏日，他双眼如同天空一样，在蔚蓝中点缀着珍珠般的浮云，四散在周遭的花香宛若清新的香水，香辛料的味道从附近的烤架上飘来；笑声追随着风拂过树叶，发出的如歌的声响。克拉克发现他无法摆脱他所想的事情。他在用布鲁斯与他最爱的日子进行对比，那么的安静，但却充满了生机。花朵，蓝天，游泳的人群，笑声，哭声使得那些日子变得生机勃勃。他曾将布鲁斯想成冬日的夜晚，但他是如此的温暖，生机勃勃。他心脏跳得太快了，在克拉克最终找到勇气去敲响那扇门的时候，他的心跳甚至又快了一个等级。

他看到布鲁斯小心的将书放下并在他停下的那一页折了一个角——第两百三十页，克拉克看见了——并走向门口。克拉克能听到布鲁斯心跳加速的声音，他花了一点时间，在布鲁斯将门解锁的片刻间才注意到那是他自己的心跳，正捶打着他的耳膜。他不知道他为什么在这里，他也不知道他应该说些什么。他不——布鲁斯打开门，疑惑了一分钟：那里什么人都没有。他怀疑是不是因为他太过专注于小说的内容，所以产生了关于敲门声的幻觉。

他走出门，在夜晚的寒冷下不由自主的颤抖着环起手臂，长久的凝望布满星星的夜空。他在等待，等待一个既定的，一个他知晓不会到来的人。最终他走回了屋内并将门锁好，靠在门后，疲惫的叹息。他的心跳快得让他头晕，以至于他必须倚在墙上稳住自己。镇定下来后他关上大宅的灯，走向了卧室。

克拉克在观看（就像他最近经常做的一样）布鲁斯战斗，他想知道一个如此残忍的男人是如何能和那晚在读书的人一样安静柔和。克拉克无法将自己的眼睛从布鲁斯身上挪开哪怕一两分钟，他担心对方会受伤。他甚至忽视了自己的义务，这不仅仅影响了他的记者工作，还极大的影响了他与路易斯的关系。但他只想在布鲁斯夜巡的时候凝望他。当布鲁斯带着点脚筋拉伤赶回蝙蝠洞的时候，克拉克发现他已经解开披风滑入了路易斯公寓的阳台。他都没注意为什么玻璃门是开着的。

“我正在想你什么时候才回来呢。”她冰冷的语气吓到了克拉克。他抬起头看着对方，在脱下制服的半路僵在了原地。“克拉克，”她叹了一口气，她的音调又温柔起来。他知道她会说什么以及第一次，他什么都感觉不到。在她第一次说起他们应该分开时他所感受到的悔恨、内疚、悲伤……都不再起作用。而现在，他成了那个计划说出分手的人。“你看起来不一样了。”她说道，克拉克很困惑。“你看起来是如此——”她停顿了一下，将手放在他胸前，“……绝望。”

他此刻不能看向她的眼睛，因为他知道她是对的。“看着我。”他不想，但他照做了。“我爱着的那个男人去哪了？为什么你如此悲伤？”

他咽下喉咙里的梗塞。这里令他如坐针毡。她柔软的，娇小的双手抚在他身上，那感觉不对。这不是他在寻找的那块丢失的拼图。“路易斯……”他开口道，“我不知道，我就是不明白。”他不想要伤害她。“我想我需要一些时间，我需要弄明白……”他的话音渐渐低了下去，路易斯的嘴唇抿成了一条细线。他知道就算他解释了自己说这些话的原因，路易斯也不会明白的。她无法像布鲁斯那般去了解。

她点了点头，从马尾辫上将头发捋松。他茫然无措的将散乱的发丝拨到她耳后。“我爱你，”他说，“我只是需要一个人待一下。”

“我知道。”

“路易斯……”他不知道如何去拾取自己的话语，所以他让路易斯填补这段沉默的空白。他知道她会的。

“我知道，”路易斯重复道。她安静了一会儿，双手落回身边。公寓里的温度逐渐变凉，黑色的阴影笼罩上她带着讥讽的面孔。他再一次移开了视线。“我依旧会在这里，等着你，克拉克，”路易斯说，“一如往昔。”

Clark再次停留在庄园的草坪的上空，观望着。撕心裂肺的恐惧(dread)充斥在他的胃里，但这次不再是出自某个不知名的原因。一些东西消失了；炉火几近熄灭的碎裂，Bruce面容憔悴，坚硬的线条横亘在他的前额，他瞳孔扩张，眼眸淡化成靛色的深蓝。他的心跳在今夜显得尤其缓慢。当他翻页的时候，剧烈抽动的指尖撕开了页面的一角。Clark察觉到他正处于疼痛中，此刻他愿意付出所有去带走Bruce身上的伤痛，让它追随着寒风而去。凌冽的风在庄园树木的间隙中吟唱，如鬼魅般摄住了Clark的躯体。他觉得浑身冰冷——不，冻结——就像他刚喝下一个冷冰冰的事物，他能感觉到它划过他的咽喉。在韦恩庄园的草地上，他清楚的意识到那是什么。担忧(fear)。

只有一个办法能让他摆脱这感觉，他再次来到了Bruce的门前。这次当他举起手靠近门板时，他看到Bruce正站在图书室宽大的窗前俯瞰整个草坪。他用了几秒去观察对方，观察着Bruce的表情和心跳。他发现Clark了。在他敲门之前，Bruce已经开始走向大厅——他一瘸一拐的穿过古老的时钟，闲置的花瓶，覆着深红的精致旋涡图样壁纸的墙壁，和大厅里昏暗的烛光——走到了门前。Clark能看见他抽动的嘴唇，并且有意的颤抖着手指。就他的经验来讲，Bruce只有在情绪激动时才会像这样抖动他的手。

Bruce深吸了一口气，打开了门。他将自己的重心移到左脚，给了Clark一个拘谨的微笑。Clark疑惑于对方的紧张感，但他回了个笑容给Bruce。“你有什么需要的吗，还是说你突然有了毁掉我草坪的兴趣？”

这一次Clark真的笑了起来，他笑得几乎喘不上气。那种担忧消失得就犹如它出现般快速，仿佛Bruce眼中的色彩能将它驱散。他挠着后颈，检查了一下自己对门前草地造成的损害。“额，我很抱歉……”他对上Bruce的双眼，对渴望的孤独感再次笼罩了他。“我只是真的需要找个人聊聊。”他确实不喜欢这感觉，但它依然无法成为他绝望的理由。不是吗？

Bruce的心脏在Clark急切的音调下怦然作响。他响亮的心跳声，仿佛歌唱般朝Clark呼喊，只对他。“说吧。”他说。

“我能进来吗？”

“如果你脱掉制服的话。”Bruce提出了条件。毫无异议的，Clark脱下了他红蓝相间的制服并换上了对方的衣服——宽松的白色衬衫和牛仔裤——并朝Bruce咧嘴一笑。他让出足够的位置让Clark进门。当Clark闻到了那混杂着蜜糖，草木，以及Bruce的香味时，他的心脏漏跳了一拍，惊恐冲刷过他的身体，它就像潮汐一样，几乎就要拍打上他的脚踝。大宅里还弥漫着一股食物的香气，闻起来像是水煮蔬菜配上加以柠檬调味的烤鸡。

“Alfred正在准备晚餐，你要来吗？”

“哦，我还不怎么饿。”他挥手委婉的谢绝了。

“但，我饿了。所以……？”

Clark瞬间涨红了脸。“当然。”他跟着Bruce往厨房走去，不好意思的加了一句，“我想跟你谈一下。单独的。”

Bruce表现得像是无法察觉到他胸腔内的心跳。“我们会的。”他不打算去评价编织在Clark字里行间的忐忑不安，这让Clark觉得很奇怪。通常来讲，Bruce总会准确直接的说出Clark的心思。这个男人心中似乎总是装了过多的事物，或许从一开始Clark就从未真的了解Bruce的所思所想。即便他对此迫切的期望他能。

“你觉得餐厅和书房哪个更舒适一点？”Bruce在他们踏进餐厅时问道。Alfred转向火炉，为Bruce的晚餐装盘。他想要和Bruce一起待在那个房间，在那里他似乎散发着火焰的光辉，亦如火星般耀眼的燃烧。他做出了决定。

“书房。”

“晚上好，Clark少爷。”Alfred欢迎道，对这意外的访客表示毫不惊讶。“您要一杯咖啡吗？”他将装着鸡肉和蔬菜的盘子交给Bruce，他嘟哝了一句谢谢后转向Clark。

“那太棒了，Alfred。”他说道。咖啡因对他而言并没有多少醒神的作用，但此刻咖啡的味道正是他所需要的，那种熟悉的感觉能使他在这个环境里感到安心。

“我会在冲好以后端给你。”

他点了点头，朝Alfred笑了一下，“谢谢。”

“走吧？”Bruce离开了餐厅，Clark紧跟在后面，到达图书室后他们才拉开了距离。Bruce坐回了往常的椅子而Clark坐在了对面的皮质沙发上。他看到Bruce舒适的待在椅子里并咬了一口鸡肉，在喝茶时发出赞许的令人的沉迷的声音。他看向Clark，抬起了眉毛。“说吧？”他催促道。

Clark陷入了沉默。他不知道为何自己还待在这里。“你还记得那晚我说我感到绝望吗？”他说道，为话语如此自然的滑出他发抖的嘴唇而感到惊讶。Bruce点头，用专注的眼神打量着他。“我……我甚至不能试着搞懂它，因为我不明白为何我当初会有那种感觉。我以为它会过去的，就想其他事物一样，但它没有。我觉得……我觉得……”他懊恼的叹了一口气，手指颤抖着划过打结的头发。他应该去打理一下头发了，但他抽不出时间；他近来一直都很心烦意乱。“我感觉我正在玩俄罗斯轮盘。我在用我的生命做赌注去赢得我想要的，但我却不知道我想要什么。我得到的所有枪膛里除却一个全都空无一物，就那一个，那里面的东西能结束我的生命，那感觉就像我正身处位于地狱内的密室一样绝望，那感觉像是我手里已经握住了那个上过膛的枪而你……”Clark的声音越来越弱，他环视着房间，像是在寻找最适合的形容词，“而你，Bruce，”他继续道，“你是唯一能阻止那子弹的人，阻止我对它的渴望，可我就是不知道为什么……”

Bruce耐心的等待他说完，心率飙升。正温暖着他膝盖的食物已经被遗忘了很久。那温暖让他觉得有些困倦，那温度就跟在Clark身边所感受到的一样，让人晕晕乎乎的。而现在，Clark所说的烫到了他。

“为什么你今晚会来这里，Kal？”

惊讶于布鲁斯紧张的语气，他抬起头停下乱晃的手指。这太幼稚了，克拉克对于自己竟为了这种愚蠢的事情而打扰Bruce感到脸有些发烫。“你知道吗；我很抱歉。这太蠢了。浪费了你的时间我很抱歉。”他站起身，在膝盖上擦了下汗湿的掌心。在他离开之前，Bruce就将他的晚餐盘放在了他们之间的玻璃桌上并握住了Clark的手腕。他总会时常忘记Bruce的反应速度到底有多快。他惊讶的看向Bruce握住他手腕的手，那触感如同电流一样窜过他的手臂，攀爬过脊椎，引起一阵战栗。以及是的，他感觉一切都再度鲜活起来。

“不，Kal，”他用近乎耳语的声音反驳道，“这并不蠢。坐下来，把一切都告诉我；你所了解的以及你不了解的，我们会一起解决它”——他停顿了一下，用舌头快速的舔了舔干燥的嘴唇——“我会找到阻止那颗子弹的方法。”

Clark垂下视线，注视着Bruce说话时轻启的嘴唇，连他自己都没意识到自己竟是如此的渴求着从这双粉嫩的唇瓣中说出的话语。词汇的排列组合使他的心在胸腔内摇摆不定。“我说过我想自己解决这个问题，但当我来到这里后我意识到我做不到，”他说道，“我会不想解决它，因为有你在我身边。”

“嗯，好。”Bruce吞咽了一下，Clark看向他上下滚动的喉结。“我有一整晚的时间。”于此同时，Bruce像是在恍然间明白了Clark的意思；他首先想到的是那些柔软的，安慰般的话语；他低下头，看见他的手还放在Clark的手腕上。他再次看向Clark时，发现Clark已经在凝视他了。当Clark缓慢并且小心翼翼的抽出他的手腕时，他们俩犹如拥有了全世界的时间一般。接着他的手指滑进了Bruce的指缝，将它们交织在一起。在Bruce感到心脏骤停的一刻，他清楚自己已毫无退路可言。

“我不……”

“Shh，”Bruce说，他在无意识的贴近，贴近那双张开却无法拼出任何字句的双唇。“嘘……”他闭上眼睛并倾下身，扣紧了Clark的手指然后——Clark的手消失了。一阵风吹过后Bruce睁开眼，Clark已经不在原处了。他恼怒的嘶吼了一声，混杂着无望的渴求。他的胸腔仿佛随着肺部流失的空气一起土崩瓦解。他紧紧的闭上眼睛，手臂垂落在身侧。上帝啊，它竟如此伤人。那感觉就像他才是被打了一枪的人，他无法像他对Clark承诺的一样将子弹停下。但他根本不想阻止那颗子弹，有史以来的第一次，他感到相同绝望在他的后背穿行，仿若一条毒蛇。

“Clark少爷，我很抱歉让……Clark少爷去哪了？”

Bruce睁开眼睛，Alfred正站在门口，年迈的手上托着一个正冒着热气的咖啡。“他，额，”——Bruce的声音像被打碎的冰面——“他不得不离开了。我会喝了它的。”Alfred怀疑的扬起眉毛，将咖啡交到Bruce手里。Alfred转过身，在离开前停顿了一下，像是要说些什么，最后还是离去了。对于咖啡的滚烫Bruce是乐于接受的，他的手掌传来的灼热感，就像在安慰他一样。Alfred告退了，当他确定他的管家真的离开后，Bruce走到厨房将咖啡都倒进了排水口。他观看着水池的表面被上染一层深褐色的液体，接着缓慢的变淡消失，再一次露出钢制的表层。在经历过图书馆所发生的一切之后，Bruce躺倒在床上，关上灯，决定以后再也不进那个房间。他的思绪回到了那晚的哥谭，他们在风中短暂的对话。

 

 

你曾经感受过绝望吗？

无时无刻。

 

 

 

 

Clark最初注意到萦绕在他脑海和梦魇中的，是他消失时Bruce脸上露出的表情。他不明白如果自己只是为了找回自我的话为什么还要回来，并注意到另一件可怕的事情；图书室一直是暗的。没有火光，没有Bruce。它就如每晚克拉克所停留的庄园的同一片草坪同一个位置一样毫无变化。他最终绕到了宅子的另一边看着卧室里的布鲁斯动作缓慢，拖拖拉拉的换了身衣服并且整理好自己。每一晚布鲁斯都会带着充满失望的眼神入睡，Clark为此痛恨自己，恨自己造成了别人的痛苦。他的思绪又回到了和Bruce在一起的那个夜晚，假如他（布鲁斯）那时靠向自己并吻过来只是为了给他一个安慰，或者说，那就是一个真正的吻。这想法令Clark感到害怕，他就像他落荒而逃的那晚一样惶恐不安。与过去相同，他知道什么——或者说谁——能帮助他摆脱那种恐惧。

 

他不确定他究竟在期待什么，也不确定什么是Bruce想要的。因此他离开了。感官的感知以及他对当时感受的理解都太超过了。Bruce似乎让所有都有了答案；为什么Clark会感到绝望，为什么他会憧憬一个没有他的家，为什么他能放松的待在Bruce身边，为什么Bruce能让他觉得自己活着；为什么他一直在寻找那早已知晓其存在的东西。而它就在这里，他终于，终于知道了它是什么。

他在Bruce的房间里，但对方正在盥洗室里洗浴。他决定去试一试并双手搭膝的坐到了Bruce的床边开始等待。只是当Bruce最终没入灼热的水中时，Clark知道他得在里面待一段时间了。他走向了浴室的大门，心脏都跳到了自己的嗓子眼。他想要抬起拳头敲门，但他做不到。他挣扎着再次头也不回的离开，但无论他飞走了多少次，他总是会飞回到起始的地点。这就像一个循环，一个他知道不会终止的循环。直到他能鼓起勇气去切断它。

他没有敲门。作为替代，他悄无声息缓缓的将门缓缓推开。Bruce已经昏昏欲睡，他的眼睛违背自身意愿的闭上，身体滑进冒着气泡的水里。Clark只是站着，看着，直到他跪在了浴缸旁边，用发抖的双手托住Bruce的脸。

“Bruce，”他低语道。Bruce轻轻动了一下，但没有醒来。“Bruce？”缓慢他，他的心跳节奏开始变快，他睁开了眼睛。他下意识的靠近Clark的触碰。没有必要去感到害怕或者惊讶，他太了解Clark了。他发现他将沾满泡沫的双手停靠在Clark的手上，对方还捧着他的脸颊。“你是如此美丽……每当我看向你，真的看向你，一切都有了意义……”

“Clark？”

“我很抱歉，Bruce。当你去吻我的时候，所有的事情都清楚了。我一时间实在无法承受，因为一个想法——更像是一个问题——出现在我心里。”他顿了一下，用拇指勾画着Bruce的颧骨，“我是爱上你了吗？”

Bruce倒抽了一口气，屏住呼吸。他心脏跳的太快，太快了。他倾身上前与Clark四目相视，拒绝看向其他任何地方。现在任何地方都是琐碎且不重要的。不管怎样，Clark才是此时的重心，是他的当务之急。

“我不得不这么说，因为当我说出yes，当所有的绝望都消失后我终于找到了我一直在寻找的东西。它从未失去；我从未错过任何东西。它就在那里，以最壮丽的姿态放在我面前。你。”

在一个满怀希望的片刻，没有人动。他们互相触碰着前额，接受他们终于找到了那值得他们永久收藏的东西，那些自始至终都拥有事物。然后Bruce一跃上前用双臂拥抱住Clark并吻了他——Clark被他拉进了浴缸里。四溅的水花涌出浴缸的边缘并流落到地面，但那是Bruce最后关心的事了。他脑海中只有Clark。他是如何将闪闪发亮的赤裸的身体撑在他身上，在被泡沫淹没的同时亲吻他仿佛要离去的灵魂。水温使Bruce浑身发烫，而Clark令他犹如烈火燎原。

很快，他们做爱并交换彼此的喘息，喘息，呜咽与泪水。不再止于朋友间的微笑与凝望；现在，顺着心跳的节拍，他们向对方放声歌唱，用天鹅绒、砂砾、玫瑰花瓣、雨水，以及每次相交的呼吸所组成的歌词。他们缓慢的移动到一起，品味着每一刻的欢愉，享尽独属于两人的时光，持续溢出的水流随着每一次往返的晃动在瓷砖地板上形成细密的波纹。再稍晚一点，两人发现他们已经到了Bruce的床上，带着满身的泡沫和水珠，熟悉着彼此每一寸，相互纠缠直至黎明来临。太阳在缓缓爬升，在地平线上露出一抹带状的金光——Clark注意到——以最摄人心魄的方式照亮了Bruce的脸，一如往日图书室中的火焰。

在他们结束后，布鲁斯的房内铺满了阳光饱和的色调，天空是一片云海。Bruce缩在Clark身侧，在他的胸口印上如蝴蝶振翅般的轻吻。Clark为每一个亲吻而叹息。有些时候，就像那些他们共享过的大多数夜晚，Clark会忘了呼吸。他发现了他新的力量与弱点；Bruce。而自从他祈求相同的夜晚以来第一次，他希望这个将永无终结。

“多久了？”他喃喃道，吻过Bruce上方凌乱的头发。

Bruce伸直身子，贴紧Clark的嘴唇，说，“跟我记忆所及一样久。”

他转向了他。“Bruce……”

“别，Clark。这是我曾期望的一切而现在我得到了。好好闭上你的嘴巴，吻我。”一只手出现在Bruce的脑后，另一只附在了他的侧脸。Clark照做了，他将对方拉到了他胸口上方。

“我很抱歉我没有更早发现这些，”他说道，声音嘶哑。他们刚结束一个漫长的亲吻。

“你还敢道歉？你知道吗，”Bruce说，调整了一下自己的位置并跨坐在Clark的大腿上，“我接受它带来的绝望所花费的时间就和你想明白为什么自己会有那种感觉所用的时间一样长。所以，当你说起你的感受并寻找原因的时候，我心跳快得我都怀疑它会因此炸裂。我觉得也许不再有比这更绝望的事了。”他将Clark的脸捧在手心，几乎触碰彼此的鼻尖。“然后你——你这个难以置信，无与伦比，无可替代的男人——解开了它而且上帝啊，我还没从未如此该死的幸福过。就在昨晚，那绝望的重压终于从我肩上离开了。”他停顿了下，眼睛锁在Clark钴蓝色的眼眸，它让Bruce想起晨曦中的钻石；虽然本身只有一种颜色，当光恰如其分的穿过时，它会成为人之所见的最璀璨夺目的色彩。“我背负它太久，太久了。”

Clark温柔的摩擦着Bruce露出的大腿，怜爱的咬了一口。他能感觉到Bruce的颤抖，而他知道这件事是他所永远不会厌烦的；Bruce在他的臂间卸下了自己的全部武装，因为他信任他至此。“我希望我能让它更早的从你肩上卸下，”他耳语道，“我都不能承受那重量哪怕两个星期，更别说那么多年了。”

Bruce笑着吻他，手掌平放在他胸膛上。“再多试试个几十年。”

“Bruce——！”当Bruce微笑时，他嘴角的弧度是如此真实，鲜活，Clark抬起手用手臂包裹住Bruce并抱住他，将下巴歇息在对方头顶，Bruce的头靠在他胸口。

“我觉得我永远厌倦不了你强劲，有力的心跳声，”Bruce安静的说道，Clark几乎都听不见他的声音。他笑起来，扣紧他绕过Bruce的双手。

“现在一切都清楚了，”Clark说，“我一直深爱着你，Bruce，而我却从未察觉。无论我离得有多遥远，我总是能听到你的心跳声。它就是一直在那而我花了一段时间才发现是因为我从未停止寻找它。寻找你的存在，只要知道了你心脏的跳动，我就会随着它所呼吸。每次我难过的时候，我就会聆听你的心跳。每次我感到幸福，我也会专注于你的心跳上——而现在我意识到，现在我才明白，它正是我幸福的原因。是你使我感到幸福，你一直如此。”

发自内心的，克拉克快速的将这些话说了出来。Bruce低哼了一声，用力的抓住Clark，愈加专心的倾听并数着胸腔之下跳动的节拍。他说，“你不知道有多少次我期望能和你一样清晰的听见你的心跳。”

“为什么你不直接问我呢？我不会介意的。”

Bruce把头向后一扬，大笑着；响亮的，美丽的，低沉的笑声窜过Clark的骨头。这次，颤抖的人换成了他。“这可不是什么你能每天向你最亲密的朋友提出的请求，”他说，带着愉悦的声调。“以及当然，你不会介意的。”

“我真的完全不会，”Clark辩驳道，“或许我还能更早的明白整件事，将你拥入我怀中并锁在我胸口。”

“我得承认，我曾经想象过这个。我的手握在你腰上，将头放在你胸口之类的。我还总是想象着你的双手如何缓慢的抓住我。而之后，”Bruce羞怯的说，“就会从那一步开始逐渐发展了。”

Clark笑得喘不过气。“你总是知道些什么的，Bruce。”他说道。

“我知道很多，”他回答，“不过我从来没有，从未能知晓你在想的想法，没什么比这更让我烦心。”

“我的想法值一便士吗？”Clark取笑道。

Bruce将头从Clark的胸口抬起，眉毛上挑。“一便士？拜托，Clark。你的想法——如果它们还能用金钱计算的话——会比一便士要值钱多了。”

“那我的想法值一百万吗？”他尝试着追问。

Bruce笑了起来，“做梦去吧，以你记者的薪水。”

“该死，”Clark说，打了个响指。他耸耸肩，“哦好吧，我猜只有一些梦实现了。”

Bruce用手肘将自己撑起来。“比如？”

Clark将他们翻了个身，Bruce在他身下，陷进长毛绒的被褥里。“你早晚会发现的。”他吻了上去。

“唔——嗯，”Bruce在Clark粉色的嘴唇下发出轻哼。“就不能现在？”

“如果没有什么是我可以做的话。”Bruce和Clark被吓了一跳，他们转头看向门口。Alfred走了进来，得意的笑着，就像他知道了一些他们两个的在床上所做的然而并未发生的事。Clark——满脸通红的——从Bruce上面下来。Alfred将一个装着食物的托盘放在床头柜上，和往常一样不为所动。

“Alfred，整件事不是像你所看——”

“不必了（save it），”他礼貌的说，向Clark举起一只手。“我将早餐放在了托盘里，还有给你们二位的茶。我是按照你喜欢的味道制作的，Clark少爷。”

“你怎么——”

“别问了，Clark，”Bruce插嘴。“他可是Alfred；你只要知道这点就够了。”

“Bruce少爷花了将近二十年才最终明白了这点，”他用圆滑并愉快的语气说道。Clark大笑着跌进了枕头。他转向Clark。“我必须说，也是时候去有点进展了。自从你们相遇并无法忍受对方的那一天开始Bruce少爷就没有停止过他的防范。我已经对此厌倦了。”

“Alfred！”Bruce喊道，在脸颊烧起来的同时忍不住向管家扔了个枕头。“你就是要毁掉这特殊的时刻，不是吗？”

“这可是写在我的申请书上的（*）。”他平淡的说。Clark实在不能判断Alfred是否，就字面意义上，认真的在开一个玩笑。

“Well，那还真是要我老命，”Bruce开玩笑道，“不过我保证我会将表格核对一遍。”

Alfred朝门口走去，Clark看到他的嘴角拉扯出一道微笑。“你做到了，先生。”他离开后，Bruce趴回到Clark身上，用脸颊摩擦着Clark脖颈的凹陷。他轻嗅着对方味道，一切都明亮又令人屏息。

Bruce很快就睡着了，Clark也没坚持太久。他在花茶，白糖，以及Bruce甜蜜的芳香的包裹中微笑着坠入黑暗。此时此刻，他心想，与卧在他怀中的布鲁斯一起生活在一个属于他的家里，他能用余生所有的时间去倾听Bruce的心跳。Bruce的心跳给予了Clark希望，让他无所畏惧。和Bruce一起，他找到了爱。

 

END


End file.
